Ho-oh's False Reality
by skittleburst
Summary: (SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES) Ash Ketchum realizes most of his life was a lie. He gets used to a familiar place that's changed so much. On the way he finds an old friend, a girlfriend, three rising stars, a long lost relative, and many Pokemon. A story based on the Ash's Coma theory.
1. Am I Falling

"...and on this day we have a new Kalos Pokemon Champion! Give Ash Ketchum a round of applause!"

The crowd cheered for Ash, a trainer from Pallet Town, who rose above the rest and defeated Diantha. He finally became a Pokemon Champion. This might have been the best day of his life. This and the day he got Pikachu of course. He looked at he Pikachu. Pikachu was waving to to crowd and making cute noises to rile them up. Pikachu obviously loved the attention he was getting. Ash smiled at him.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. Ash smiled, "Isn't this great Pikachu. This is everything I've dreamed of. I knew we'd do it!"

Greninja and Talonflame backed away shyly. Pikachu walked over to them and hugged both of them. Ash loved it when his Pokemon got along. Diantha walk over to ash. "Ash, I hope you grow even stronger. Your a wonderful trainer that's full of potential! I am honored to give you this medal," Diantha proudly exclaimed.

Ash blushed, "Thanks! I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon. They were always there for me. They will always be there for me!" Then Ash notice her change a little. He couldn't explain it. Diantha stopped smiling and looked Ash in the eyes. It was a cold stare. For a second Ash thought he saw a Pokemon appear in her place. Diantha walked over to Ash and extended her arm. Ash was confused. Was she mad at him; was she jealous? Ash shook her hand and stuttered, "Your a great trainer too, really."

"No. I mean yes, I am. Don't worry," she barley said. Ash tried to pull away. Her hand gripped his so tight. "Yes... your pretty great. I'm going to go now. I hope we can meet again. Once again he tries to pull away. He didn't want to make her mad so he didn't tug too hard. While Ash was trying to hint at her, Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash was searching for an excuse, "My Pikachu is tired I really do have to leave. You understand right?" Diantha's eyes were becoming misty. Ash regret what he said, "Please I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just in a rush. I'm sorry! It's my fault."

"Ash I have to release you. I can't protect you anymore. You may die soon." Diantha blurted out after an awkward silence. This crowd was mysteriously gone. So was Greninja, Talonflame, and Hawlucha. Ash saw them just a second ago. He started panicking, "Look, I don't know what's happening! You can't just leave me here. Please stop it!"

Diantha looked at him, her eyes no longer sad. They were soulless. She let go of his hand and pushed him. Ash fell, but fell for longer than what he thought was possible. He didn't seem to hit the ground. Every second he would flinch, expecting to feel the heated floor collide with his head. Each time nothing happened. Ash couldn't see anything anymore. He was blinded. The worst thing about is was that he was not sure how, it just was. I didn't make any sense.

"Diantha! Pikachu! Can you hear me!? It's Ash! Talonflame? Can you fly down here? I need your help!" Ash waited a few seconds. No one came. A few minutes. No one came. Maybe even an hour, because he couldn't tell. Believe it or not no one came. Ash wasn't sure if he was even falling. It felt like he was, but nothing made any sense so who knows? Then he hit the ground.

"Pika be! Chu?" Pikachu rested on Ash's chest. Ash hugged him, "I knew you would find me! I love you!" He cried into Pikachu's fur. Ash wished he could see him, but holding him in his arms was better than sight. Ash didn't have to go through this alone.

"Did I die? Like Diantha said. Did you die? Can you see anything?" Ash asked Pikachu. He wanted to be there with him forever. To just sit there and talk to his last friend. Pikachu didn't answer him, but simply cuddled closer to him. "Pikachu! I know you can't talk but say something! You know I can understand you," Ash cried. Ash was so confused. How could he make sense of what was happening to him. He thought he was Pokemon Champion. He thought that his life would be perfect. "Pikachu? Can you hear me?"

"Say your goodbye to Pikachu. You won't see the version of him ever again," a voice from a distance told him. "What do you mean? Version? What the heck is that supposed to mean? What are you doing to us!?"

"Say goodbye now. You won't see him ever again."

"Are you even listening to me? Or can you not hear me either? I hate you! What are you going to do to him!? What do you mean by version? I hope you get viciously murdered!" Ash shouted at the voice. He then heard footsteps. They got louder, and louder, and louder. They then stopped when they reached Ash. "This Pikachu isn't real. Please say goodbye. I assure you I can hear you."

"Pikachu is real you have no right to say he isn't! Your crazy! You can't take him!" Ash cried. He kicked and flailed hoping he would hit the body of the taunting voice. Ash had no luck.

The voice seemed irritated, "You had a chance to say goodbye to him and you blew it. Pikachu is going now. Trust me Ash what I'm doing now is for the best." Before Ash could reply everything went black.

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first of many chapters! Please review. I love reviews! If you feel I should do something else please leave it in the reviews. I love constructive criticism but don't be rude about it. There will be swearing and sexual references later in the story. Just to warn sensitive or young viewers.


	2. Ash Awoken

Thunder could be heard from outside the window. The rain plummeted down from the sky, gushing onto the window. Ash could barley hear it. The rain would feel so nice on his skin right now. He was under a thin blanket. It wasn't warm or comfortable. He then remembered what just happened. It was all a dream. Ash smiled. He then opened his eyes expecting to see Pikachu and his other Pokemon. It was time to challenge this Pokemon Champion. Ash could be the best Pokemon Trainer there ever was. No, he couldn't. Sadly that's not how his life will turn out. He opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital. Then his was hit by smell. It was so awful. Ash sat up, scaring the Raichu sleeping on his legs.

"I didn't mean to scare-" Ash stopped when he realized his voice changed too. He just couldn't put together what was happening to him. He must be dreaming, right? There was no other explanation. Not one that he could think of at least.

Ash still couldn't handle his new voice, "Hello? Where am I? I'm Ash Ketchum. Raichu, can you get your trainer so I get ask him or her what's going on?" Raichu didn't understand him. He sat there in awe of Ash. Then he ran under the bed.

"Don't be scared of me. I have a Pikachu that would probably love to meet you," Ash said, assuming the voice was a part of his dream too. The Raichu pulled out basket from under the bed. It was full of worn rocks, expired rare items, and dead flowers. The Raichu handed it to him. It thundered and the Raichu zipped back under the bed. Ash looked at all the old stuff. There were a few things that looked new too. This basket was overflowing with gifts.

"Thanks Raichu! Is this from you?" Ash looked under the bed and smiled. He was about to try to get Raichu out when a doctor came in.

He looked startled, "Ash? Ash Ketchum? Can you understand me?"

"Yes. What happened to me?" Ash was awaiting an answer. It was about time a professional would explain to him what happened.

"You got chased and attacked viciously by Spearows. Then a Pikachu shocked you and you fell into a coma. It was awful. I surprised you are still alive. In fact, we were about to disconnect you from life support. You woke up just in time," The doctor said joyfully.

Ash was disappointing when his life still seemed to make no sense, and he didn't feel like he was dreaming. "I'm looking for a real answer. I was just at the Pokemon League. What happened to me at _the Pokemon League._ Do you know?"

The doctor kept his cool, "Ash. That was just a dream. A coma dream. You got a Pikachu from Professor Oak, you started your journey, Spearows were chasing you, your Pikachu shocked you, a girl called 911, you were rushed to the hospital, and your mom threatened to sue unless we kept you on life support for eight years. Does that sum it up?"

"I- what? No. You don't get it," Ash was starting to choke up. He had a hard time taking it all in. This wasn't real. It can't be. He would just have to live through this nightmare and then he would get back to his real life.

"I'll call your mom. Stay here." The doctor left the room. Ash started to cry. Raichu the jumped up on Ash.

"Rai?" Raichu didn't like to see his trainer upset. Ash turned around and met Raichu's eyes. He didn't know how to respond. What if what that doctor said was true? What if everything good that happened to him was a dream. What if he missed eight years of his life pretending he was a Pokemon Master. He just couldn't handle it.

"Chu." Raichu kept staring at him. Ash was through with his dream. He lost his temper an punched Raichu. Raichu went flying across the room and hit the wall. Ash immediately regret this. "I'm so sorry Raichu! Please forgive me. You've got to understand. Please don't be mad!"

"Rai... chu!" Raichu prepared to counter back shocking Ash, but he just couldn't. Raichu started to moan and cry. He was so confused. Why would his human be so mean to him?

Ash felt really terrible, then he look at the presents Raichu brought him. This made him feel even worse. He disconnected himself from the life support and ran out then room. He was such a terrible person. He just punched Raichu for no reason other than to take his anger out on someone else. He didn't deserve to become the Pokemon Champion. Ash rain out the back exit and hurled himself into the wet grass.

Author's Note: Like the story so far? I'll try to update everyday. Make sure to leave a review! I'll take criticism if it's not mean or rude!


	3. Violent Past

_Author's Note: _I'm going to work on this story and postpone my others. This one it my favorite and is actually very fun to write. Be sure to review. Criticism is encouraged but not mean/rude.

* * *

><p>The rain stopped falling. This was a disappointment to Ash, who liked how the cold water felt on his cheeks. It seemed like he was lying there forever. Had he really gone that far from the hospital? He started to have trouble breathing so he turned over and lied on his back. Even if what the doctor said was true, what was the point. He had no friends, no talent, and the mind of a 10 year old. Why couldn't Diantha let him stay? He could live his last moments believing he was a champion. He would have died peacefully, and gracefully. He would have never hurt Raichu either. Diantha was a sick person to let him go through this. He kept ranting in his head. This made him feel a little better. He then started to loose consciousness. He could feel himself fading away.<p>

There he stood, surrounded by a luminous star field. He felt so warm. Was he dead? Was this what to afterlife was like? Ash relished in it. Maybe he would see Pikachu, or Brock. Or Max and May. Maybe even Misty... Something about this place made him free so free. This was a wonderful dream. He would enjoy it while it lasts. In the distance was a garden of baby Pokemon, next to in was a flower field. Right by the flower field was a playground full of happy kids. To bad he would only have this for so long.

"Ash? Hey Ash! Over here! My Axew is evolving!" Someone yelled.

Ash immediately recognized that voice, "Iris! I can't wait to see!" Somehow he couldn't reach her, as if dark magic was being used. He sighed. He was not going for the bait. Not this time. She wasn't real and he had to focus on that. That was the only way. It would be over soon. Then he saw something else...

"My Aron would totally beat your Numel!" A little boy in a striped dress shirt taunted.

A little girl in a pink t-shirt countered, "No! Fire beats steel look it up!"

The little boy scoffed, "My Aron is strong enough to beat any stupid fire type!"

"Your Aron is retarded!" the little girl screamed.

"Your Numel smells like garbage!" the little boy stuck out his tongue.

The girl was trying to hold back her tears, "Your Aron is... um... shit! That's what he is!"

"You said a bad word! I'm telling!" the boy whined.

Ash then saw another familiar boy. He was a bit younger than the other too kids. Ash knew where this was going.

"If I had a Pokemon it would beat both of yours," The smaller boy said courageously.

The little girl rolled her eyes, "You don't know you don't even have a Pokemon!"

The familiar boy casually sat on the swing, "I would be best friends with my Pokemon. It would love me and I would battle with it against friends. I would explore the whole world with my Pokemon. Then someday I would become Pokemon Champion and me and the Pokemon would live together in a big house forever."

"You are so delusional! Pokemon don't need love. They can't love. All they need is training. My daddy taught me that. You are just saying that because your weak. That's probably why your daddy left. He doesn't love you," the little boy seemed proud of himself.

The smaller boy started crying, "No! It's not true. He is just working at his job. He will come back I'll show you!

Ash winced at his former self making a scene. He also really wanted to punch those two kids. They deserved it more than Raichu.

The little boy grinned, "No you won't." He pushed Ash into the monkey bars and Ash fell to ground crying. He then kicked Ash repeatedly in the face until he got a nose bleed. Ash stared to scream and shriek in pain. He had to keep his eyes closed or else the boy would blind him.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can you hear me!? Help! HELP!" Ash choked out. The little girl started mocking his cries for help. Ash couldn't do a thing about it. He was completely helpless.

"Stop it! Let go of him, you little monsters!" Ash's mom came out and scared the two kids away. They ran away crying.

Ms. Ketchum tightly grasped Ash in her arms, "I'm so sorry. Lets go home Ash."

Ash sniffled. He couldn't believe he had to relive that. There is only so much someone can handle. For a second, he saw his mom change in appearance. Just like Diantha.

"Ash? Do you need me to carry you? Ash?"

Ash gasped, "What!?" He was surrounded by people. The doctor, Nurse Joy, a Chansey, and his mom. He stared at her blankly. This life he had was real. He felt it in the grass he touched; in his mom's eyes.

"Sweetie you weren't supposed to leave. You had me worried sick!" Ms. Ketchum cried. The doctor gave him a dirty look. Nurse Joy frowned. Ash didn't know what to do. There was too much pressure. Ash cried into his mom's shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you!" Ash exclaimed. Why was he such a failure?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Sorry if it got too violent. **This story won't be just dream sequences. **I'm just building up the story. It will be more real later on. Really sorry. Leave a review. Send a PM. Follow for more. Favorite if you like.


	4. Welcome Home

Ash had been told by the doctor that he would have to stay in the room for a few more hours. They needed to check it he was stable enough to leave. Ash looked around; Raichu was gone. This was somewhat of a relief, because he didn't feel like having to explain his actions. The room was brightly lit and it hurt is eyes. He wanted to get up and turn the light of but he already disobeyed the doctor one, which didn't end well. If he stayed in here and didn't fall asleep he would be just fine. Ash sat there in silence for a while, then he heard the door open.

"Ash, will you except visitors?" the doctor asked. Ash really didn't feel like anyone coming in. He was embarrassed of himself and wanted to avoid people as much as possible. He was all ready a jerk to the doctors, Raichu, and his mom. He just couldn't get over that everything he knew was gone.

"No thanks," replied Ash weakly. He tried not to make eye contact with the doctor. He didn't want him thinking he was anti-social or anything.

"We're doing a test. I'll have an answer on whether you need to stay overnight or not in about a half hour. Maybe more," the doctor kept looking at Ash, seeing if he would react in any way.

"Okay," Ash whispered. He stared at his feet until the doctor finally closed the door. He then sighed. He hated this bed. He wanted the one in the hotel he was staying in before the Pokemon League. He wanted to see all his Pokemon, especially Pikachu. He found himself almost crying at the thought. He would never see Pikachu again. He would never see all his friends again. Ash then realized he wouldn't see Team Rocket again. He missed them too! They sometimes helped him through his journey. Then Ash wondered what he would do with this new life. Would he just freeload of his mom the whole time. He was already 18. He had to do something with his life. Maybe he could become Pokemon Champion, but this time it would be real! Ash knew this is what he had to do. Out on a journey, alone with just his Pokemon, just like before. Then he burst into tears.

"Why? Why isn't he real? Why isn't Pikachu real!?" he yelled. Was Pikachu just part of his imagination? Was he just a big joke? Then Ash remembered. Diantha told him there would be a different version of Pikachu, or was that just his subconscious telling him what he wanted to hear? It made sense. He met Pikachu before he got shot with lightning. So Pikachu was real, but he wouldn't remember Ash. Another trainer is probably taking care of him right now. He won't remember defeating the Pokemon Champion or stopping Team Rocket. It was pointless.

Ash started shifting around in his bed. It was really uncomfortable. He wanted to take a shower because he smelled awful. Everything just had to be terrible when he woke up didn't it? It just had to. Why couldn't he wake up and have Pikachu still be there and have his friends greeting them. What if they were here and that's why the doctor asked if he would except visitors. No. No one remembered him Ash told himself. Why would anyone remember him?

The doctor entered the room, "Ash, everything seems to be pretty much fine. You may leave. Your mom is waiting for you in the lobby."

"Okay," Ash cringed. What was his mom going to say to him after he ran out and almost got himself killed. She was going to be so mad. He was still happy he would see a familiar face. It almost felt like a sign of hope. Ash jumped out of that awful bed and stood up. He couldn't wait to take a shower and go to sleep. That's all he wanted to do.

"Uh. Hi mom," Ash said as he stepped into the lobby. He could see everyone trying to cover their noses without looking rude. Ash sighed.

Ms. Ketchum held his hand, "Come on sweetie lets go to the car."

Ash followed her. He had never been more embarrassed his whole life. He smelled awful and looked awful. He also was 18 and still being lead by his mom's hand. He realized he was still holding it and let go. Ms. Ketchum looked at him, then she got her keys out and opened the car door. Ash sat in the back seat. Usually he and his mom walked to places to save gasoline, but the hospital must have been too far.

Ms. Ketchum's eyes got misty, "I would come here everyday and they would keep asking me if I would take you off life support. They said you were brain dead. I just couldn't let go. Now you are alive. They were about to kill you. You won't believe how happy I am!"

"Yeah." Ash couldn't talk. He had a hard time thinking. So much was going on. He still hoped that this was a dream and he was extremely lucid. The chances of that were slim. Both him and his mom didn't talk for the rest of the drive. Ms. Ketchum understood that he was going through a lot, but she didn't know about his coma dream. Ash wish he could tell her, but he just couldn't.

They arrived at the house at about seven. Ms. Ketchum asked Ash if he wanted anything to eat. He shook his head and rushed upstairs to take a shower. The water felt really good on his body. It felt nice to be home. He knew this place like the palm of is hand. The water trickling over his hair and face was the best, and after he got out of the shower he didn't have his terrible body odor. He walked into his room and the memories rushed in. He had some Pokemon stuffed animals and video tapes with famous battles recorded on it. He had a book on Pokemon. He picked it up and flipped it to a random page, and on the page was a Pikachu. Ash curled up on the bed and tried to hold back his tears. Pikachu wasn't real. It shouldn't hurt if he was gone, but it did.

Ash crawled under the covers. He felt a cool breeze emitting from the window. He just needed some rest. Maybe he would a have _good _dream. Ash closed his wet and tired eyes. He could already feel himself drifting off to sleep. He then got a picture. Everything was blurry. The sky looked like the sky from his last dream. He didn't want to go through this again. He then saw a figure in the distance, but before he could make out who it was he got shot in the head. Blood was dripping into his hand and onto his body. Yet he didn't die and the pain didn't stop. Another shot landed right between his eyes and he screamed in pain. Incessant shots were fired until he jumped up from bed.

Ash's forehead really hurt. He looked in the mirror and there was many read marks all over his head. Ash heard a screech and a Pokemon came out from under the bed, flew into the air, and started pecking at him rapidly. The Pokemon kept aiming for his eyes and finally hit him.

"Ah! What the heck to you want with me? Get out! _Get out!" _Ash was screaming at bird as it peck him a few more times. Ash grabbed his Pokemon alarm clock and threw it at the Pokemon, knocking to the ground.

Ms. Ketchum stormed through the door, "Ash is everything all right!?" She then saw the Pokemon jump up and fly out the window. She looked out the window and scoffed at the bird.

"Damn the Fearow! What's its mother-loving problem!? Ash you can't keep the window open okay?" Ms. Ketchum slammed the window in a fit of rage and walked out the room. Ash gawked at her for a few seconds and then he sat down on his bed. His head hurt like crazy. Who was that Pokemon? Did it claim the room as its own and get mad at me for sleeping here?

"You ruined my life," a cold voice spoke from outside the window. Ash couldn't hear the Fearow too well with the window closed, so he decided to open it, even if his mom told him not to.

"You can talk. How? How did a ruin your life?" Ash glared at the Fearow. He knew he did nothing wrong.

The Fearow held back it's anger, "You dishonored me. Eight years ago I was hit by a stone. I was just a Spearow back then; very small. Why would anyone want to hurt me? Then I noticed you were the one who threw it. It is in the Fearow code to always attack back harder. The whole flock was watching to I had to."

"Look. I'm sorry okay. I was trying to catch you. My Pikachu wouldn't help me," yelled Ash.

The Fearow laughed, "You mean that snobby brat Pikachu? Human trained Pokemon are so spoiled! No wonder why he wouldn't listen to you!"

"Pikachu isn't spoiled!" Ash yelled at the Fearow. He had enough of it. He ruined no one's life.

"Anyways, before you interrupted me, the flock was watching me. I never even had training! You defeated me and humiliated me! My whole flock even had to step in!" The Fearow was ranting on and on about how Ash had no heart. Ash started to feel bad.

Ash tried to reason with the Fearow. "Look I'm sorry-"

"No! I'm not finished yet! They abandoned me. They said I wasn't tough enough. I felt so alone. Everyone hated me and thought I was so sort of idiot. I could barely live with myself. Then one day a trainer saw me and got out his Pokeball. I already lost everything, so I might as well be a spoiled trainer Pokemon! I was caught and named Kenya. You know what he did with me? He stuck me in a PC. I did nothing but sit in there for years with a Magikarp named Splashey and an Eevee named Datass!"

"Okay I get it. I'm sorry okay! I didn't know I hurt you so bad. Please forgive me!" Ash was pleading at Kenya. She was making him feel really bad.

Kenya was losing her patience. "Shut up Ash! So as I was _saying_ my life sucked shit. Then on day he took me out of the PC."

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Ash questioned her.

Kenya chose to ignore him. "So I thought him would finally use me in battle, not like I was even going to listen to him, but it would be something different. He then gave me an envelope. Then he asked some random guy on this Pokemon journey or whatever if he could deliver me and the mail to this guy on Route 31. He was just getting rid of me! Well turns out the guy he gave me to was Ethan. Ethan didn't even bother to deliver me. Me and him defeated Whitney together and guess what? He put me in the PC!"

"Can you please answer my question?"

Kenya looked like she was starting to loose it. "Later he took me out of the PC and told me I needed to fly him somewhere. So I did. I picked him off then ground. I was in the PC for so long so I must have been out of shape. He slipped. It was an accident. He slipped right of me and plummeted towards the mountains. My was I clumsy!"

Kenya started laughing. This made Ash uncomfortable. He was starting to become afraid of her.

"I decided to return to Pallet Town, being a free woman and all. You were there sleeping soundly in your hospital bed. I'd watch you, but sadly I was never able to get in. How could I not know the name of the man who destroyed me? I despise you."

Ash slammed the window shut. He was hoping he was still dreaming. Now his life was endanger again. He couldn't sleep. Not with her watching.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> **You can actually get Kenya in Pokemon Heartgold.** If you go to the gateway between Goldenrod City and Route 35 you will need to talk to the man in the orange. He will ask you to mail Kenya to a guy on Route 31. Don't do it! Kenya loves you!


	5. Remember Us

_Author's Note:_ Wow. So much positive feedback for this story! Thanks! Leave a review if you like it. Should I do something different? Leave that in the reviews. Or PM me.

He was pacing. It was 2:46 in the morning and Kenya still held her place outside the window. Ash couldn't sleep with that murderous bird outside his window. She had been pecking at the window for a while earlier, but she quit. He wasn't sure if he should get his mom or call the police. He really didn't want to involve anyone. Ash kept starring at Kenya. She looked him dead in the eyes and shrieked at him. Ash was taken back. She hadn't made a sound for hours. He couldn't control himself anymore.

"Go away you filthy animal! I said I was sorry and your too much of an idiot to accept that!" Ash then regret snapping at her immediately. He was surely dead. Kenya started to clench the branch she was on, until she snapped it. She then flew up and away. Ash panicked. He wasn't safe yet. The fact that now he didn't know where she was caused him to freak out. Ash went to the phone. Who did he have to call in order to get rid of that Fearow. Pokemon control? Officer Jenny? He had no idea. He didn't even know their numbers. He didn't want to die! Not now! Ash walked into his mom's room.

"Hey mom. Who do I call to get rid of Kenya? I think she wants to kill me. She seemed to hint at that. I'm really scared!" Ash moaned. He knew his mom would know what to do. She had to know.

"Who? Who is threatening you!? Tell me. Who is Kenya!?" Ms. Ketchum questioned. First the Fearow, now some bully? When would this ever end?

"The Fearow. Kenya is the Fearow. Please kill her!" That slipped out. Ash didn't want to hurt Kenya. It was his fault, wasn't it? He just didn't want Kenya to kill him.

"Actually. Maybe you can just lock her up, or move her far away," Ash said blankly.

"I'll call Pokemon control. Don't worry. They _will _take care of her," Ms. Ketchum reassured him. She wanted her dead, no matter what her son said. That bird was a lunatic.

Ash felt slightly better. He went back into his room and fell onto his bed.

"Love you!" Ms. Ketchum would get Kenya, and she would make sure she would suffer.

Ash flipped his pillow to the cooler side. He just needed some sleep. Maybe this was just another nightmare. He drifted off to sleep, hoping for no interruptions. His sleep was blissful. No dreams were there to disrupt him. He woke up late in the morning to his mom calling him from downstairs. He looked around to see if Kenya was there. Luckily she didn't decide to visit him while he was sleeping. Ash changed into new clothes and brushed his hair. Then he rushed down to meet his mother, and two other familiar faces.

"Um. Hello? Misty? Dawn? Wait, weren't you just part of my coma?" Ash was rather confused. Then he remembered that he knew the before he fell into his coma. His dream was just reusing the bodies of people that he already knew. It was a pleasant surprise to see the. He thought he would never see them again. So much about them has changed. Dawn was even in a wheelchair, which was a weird sight.

Dawn smiled.

"Hi! We heard you've been though a lot. I'm Dawn. Me and my friend Misty here were wondering if you would like to get brunch or something?" Ash was super excited. If they exist then all his other friends may exist too! He also might be able to find Pikachu. His life might not suck after all.

"Uh, sure. Thanks Dawn. How have you've been doing Misty?" Misty had been sitting there silently the whole time. She was different too. She wore a leather jacket and jeans, and she didn't seem as enthusiastic as she used to. He wondered if they would even be able to be friends.

"My bike is covered in your blood. You destroyed it." Misty pouted.

"Misty! Stop being such a bitch! That happened eight years ago and he needed it to survive!" Dawn was starting to lose her temper. Ash felt really uncomfortable. He wasn't used to swears.

Ms. Ketchum tried to ignore them. She just wanted her boy to get out of the house and meet some friends. Dawn seemed nice enough. She wasn't going to embarrassed Ash by stepping in. Ms. Ketchum stepped out of the room so she didn't have to think about it.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm starving." Misty opened the door and wheeled Dawn out.

"Are you coming?" Dawn was so pissed at Misty. Why was she being such a jerk to him. Dawn wanted this to go as planned.

"Yeah sure. Why not? I'll ask my mom to make sure."

Before Ash could walk into to her room she yelled, "You can go Ash!" She then came out of her room and Ash seemed unsettled. What if Kenya was outside? He didn't want endanger Misty and Dawn. His mom knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Kenya is gone." This was true. She was being taken care of right now, by an old friend. Ms. Ketchum smiled. Ash was relieved. He exited his home. This was his chance to become friends with them all over again.


End file.
